


Pleading the Fifth

by Deeranger



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Dating, Desire, Digital Art, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fanart, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Illustrations, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Party, Plans, Plans For The Future, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Shyness, Sub Erik, Top Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeranger/pseuds/Deeranger
Summary: It's Halloween, it's their fifth date and they're at a party dressed up in their costumes, having a good old time. Only Erik notices that Charles seems strangely pre-occupied and silent and he is determined to find out why. Maybe he shouldn't. Or maybe he should?





	Pleading the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkoptics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoptics/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/149965689@N04/26294062039/in/datetaken-public/)

 

 

The people in the hotel bar were cheerful and rather loud while they eagerly chitchatted and the clinking of glasses being slammed against each other was filling the room.  Erik was looking at all of the dressed up people from the table by the wall, a small smile forming on his lips induced by the atmosphere in the dim room. He was so glad that he was actually here with Charles. He honestly hadn’t thought that he would ever even dare to dream about going steady, but when the whole Halloween event had come up Charles had invited him. Him of all people. It was only their fifth date, but it was just so right, Erik thought. And it was looking more and more promising. Apparently Charles really did like him. Enough to bring him here along with Raven and Hank and their friends and share a hotel room with him. It seemed like he had been invited into the inner circle and he had to admit that he was feeling beyond grateful. Not to mention giddy. He shifted his weight slightly in the booth with its red leather upholstery and redirected his glance to look at Charles sitting opposite him. He had been awfully quiet for a while though, Erik realized. The mug of beer in Charles’ hand was surprisingly full and Erik raised an eyebrow. Had he said something wrong? Charles was looking at him in a weird way that he couldn’t quite interpret and concerned he leaned towards him a little, placing his elbows on the table plate.

  
“You okay?” he asked and sent Charles a smile. To his relief the smile was instantly returned and Charles nodded and shuffled a little in his seat.

  
“Yes. Yes, I’m fine,” Charles said, his azure glance fixed on Erik. Even in the dim light of the smoky bar the color of them seemed to light up the entire room. Yet still he seemed strangely preoccupied and quiet. He had been this way the entire evening. Erik couldn’t help but worry if maybe he had said or done something inconsiderate.

  
“You sure?” Erik asked softly and sipped on his pilsner. The smaller man in front of him nodded once more and smiled at him a little. Erik couldn’t help his lips forming a skew smile at the expression on Charles face combined with his costume. In the yellow and fluffy onesie he looked rather amusing.

  
“What are you supposed to be again?” Erik asked in amusement and for a moment Charles looked completely surprised. Then he pouted ever so slightly and placed his hand under his chin.

  
“I’m Pikachu…” he then mumbled in an offended voice and rolled his eyes. Erik swallowed a gulp of beer and looked back at Charles questioningly.            

  
“And what’s a Pikachu?” Erik asked, a frown spreading on his face. A sigh immediately escaped Charles.

  
“It’s a Pokémon, Erik,” he said and looked as if he was about to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. Erik almost didn’t dare to express the fact that he had absolutely no idea what Charles was talking about. Carefully he lifted his hands into the air accompanied by a soft smile, signaling that he was lost. Charles let out a small huff.

  
“It’s a Japanese thing. Anyway, it was Raven’s idea…” Charles mumbled, and turned the beer mug around in slow circles. But his glance never left Erik.

  
“What a surprise,” Erik grinned and corrected some of the white linen that was threatening to fall down from its position wrapped around his shoulder. Again he had to stifle a small giggle trying to make its way out of his mouth. As Charles sat there - practically slumped over a mug of beer growing staler by the second - he looked like some sort of depressed cartoon bunny, he thought. And what was up with those ears?

  
“I don’t think you should consult Raven for any wardrobe advice from now on,” Erik teased and took another gulp of beer. Charles huffed once more. But fell silent again immediately after, just resting his chin in his hands and gazing at Erik. Why was he acting like this? Erik took another gulp of beer, concern circling around in his mind like threatening thunder clouds. The room was incredibly warm, he suddenly realized as he leaned back against the soft leather upholstery of the booth. All of the dancing people in their silly costumes were running to and fro, their body heat warming up the room to an almost unbearable temperature. God, he was glad that he was only wearing what was basically a linen sheet. The toga choice had been the right bet – otherwise he would probably have been suffering a heat stroke by now. Of course a toga wasn’t exactly very imaginative and it had kind of been an emergency plan, because of course Erik hadn’t really put any thought into the fact that he would have to think of and also physically get his hands on an actual Halloween costume. He had just been focusing on partying with Charles. But this afternoon he realized that he of course couldn’t come to the party without some sort of costume – hence he had just stripped the hotel bed of one of its sheet this afternoon before jumping in the shower to get ready. Very unimaginative but practical none the less, it turned out. He remembered Charles pestering him about finding a costume in the days prior to the party and he had just shrugged and hadn’t thought much of it. But it had solved itself thankfully. And even Charles had seemed sort of impressed and surprised when he had come out of the shower wrapped in nothing but a sheet. Erik’s eyes suddenly narrowed a little as he thought it over. No, it couldn’t be, he thought. But he realized that this had been the exact moment where Charles’ behavior had changed. He had grown awfully silent and preoccupied and even when Erik had been joking around in the hotel room and put some leaves from a bouquet of flowers behind his ear to try and put just a tiny bit of effort into the whole Greek look Charles had seemed… Well, strange. And while they hurried to get to the party in time he almost hadn’t spoken a single word during the elevator ride down. Or at any other point really. Erik took another gulp of beer, gone in thought. Could he really be upset about the costume? Erik’s glance darted from his beer mug to Charles. He was still sitting opposite him in the booth, immobile and just gazing at him. He looked like he was also starting to feel the heat of the bar, Erik thought. Small beads of sweat were decorating his forehead and his cheeks were flushed in magenta and scarlet tones. Erik swallowed and leaned forwards again.

  
“Charles, are you mad at me?” he managed to ask, talking as little loud in order for his question to be heard over the laughter and clinking glasses in the bar. Charles’ eyes instantly widened and a frown spread on his face.

  
“What? No. No, of course I’m not mad at you. Why would I be?” Charles asked. Erik wanted to let out a sigh of relief. Not only because Charles wasn’t mad but because he had spoken a whole, actual sentence. That was tonight’s first. Erik smiled at him, but insecurity was still nagging at him and the thunder clouds in his mind were still brewing. Something was off. Definitely off. And he wanted to find out what it was.

  
“I don’t know,” Erik said and looked at Charles with an investigative glance.

  
“Why are you acting this way?” Erik then blurted out and immediately he wanted to slap himself across the face. Way to go, Erik, he thought. Very elegant. He let out a small huff by his own lack of finesse and looked shortly at Charles who now had an almost scared expression on his flushed face.

  
“What way?” Charles asked, wide-eyed. Was that a tremble in his voice? Erik cleared his throat. He was now the one to slowly turn his almost empty beer mug around in useless circles.

  
“That… That strange way…” Erik stammered and cursed himself in his mind for this sudden inability to express himself properly. He rolled his shoulders back a little to try and shake it off and looked back at Charles.

  
“Look, I’m just worried about you. You’ve been so quiet the entire evening and I want to know what I’ve done wrong,” he said in a sincere voice, locked in eye contact with Charles. The younger man in front of him looked astonished for a moment. The scarlet tones in his cheeks seemed to turn a deeper shade of red almost instantly. Erik took a deep breath, bracing himself for whatever was coming.

  
“Nothing! You’ve done nothing wrong, Erik…” Charles burst out, his fingers fiddling with the beer mug. He shifted his weight in the booth and his tongue darted out to lick his lower lip quickly. Erik’s eyebrow rose into an inquisitive arch again and he tilted his head as he looked at Charles. He hadn’t expected that answer.

  
“Then what is it?” he asked, this time in a slightly more demanding voice. Charles seemed to almost squirm in his seat, restlessly shifting his weight and now avoiding Erik’s glance. The beads of sweat on his forehead had grown larger and one of them was making its way down the side of his fever hot cheek.

  
“What IS it, Charles? And why are you squirming like that?” Erik asked, now determined to get to the bottom of what was bothering Charles. Clearly the man was not comfortable.

  
“I’m just… It’s…” Charles stammered but trailed off. Erik frowned.

  
“Look, it’s alright. Whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. Okay?” Erik said and got up from his sitting position in the booth. Quickly he moved past the table and sat himself down next to Charles. Instantly the smaller man seemed to freeze by the sudden invasion of his personal space. The red leather quirked under Erik’s weight as he leaned sideways a little and wrapped his arm around Charles, trying to show him that he could indeed trust him.

  
“Why are you so nervous?” Erik asked carefully, his thumb nuzzling the shoulder of the fluffy, yellow costume even though he knew that Charles couldn’t actually feel it through the thick fabric of the suit’s shoulder pad. He could see Charles swallow hard as he turned his head to look at him.

  
“Because you’re… Because I like you,” he said under his breath. The brilliant blue in his eyes shimmered in the dim light and he licked his lip once more as he looked up at Erik.

  
“You’re nervous because you like me?” Erik asked, dumbfounded. Gone in speculation he clumsily tried to correct the remains of the flower leaves that he had stuffed behind his ears resulting in them drizzling on to the table top instead.

  
“Yes…” Charles answered meekly and shifted in his seat again. Erik couldn’t help but smile widely by this sudden declaration of affection. Yet still he hadn’t really obtained any sort of proper answer to why Charles was so nervous. Clearly something must have happened, Erik thought, and nuzzled the yellow fabric on Charles’ shoulder a little harder. The speakers in the bar were blasting out another rock’n’roll hit and the volume had been turned up, leaving Erik’s ears sore. Even the sound of clinking glasses and yelling and cheering bar goers seemed to be drowned out. A little annoyed Erik pulled Charles a little closer.

  
“But why?” he asked, yelling in Charles’ ear. Frowning a little Charles turned his head to look at him, delicate eyebrows raising themselves questioningly.

  
“What?” he asked, clearly not able to decipher what Erik had said through all of the noise. Feeling like someone was hammering on his ear drums from both sides Erik leaned down even closer and practically put his mouth directly on Charles’ ear. On the way he bumped his head into one of large ears on the costume and he pushed it to the side, silently cursing Charles’ choice of outfit in his mind.

  
“Let’s get out of here,” he yelled into Charles’ ear, pronouncing each word very clearly in order for Charles to be able to pick up on them through the background noise. Clearly they couldn’t talk in here. And some fresh air wouldn’t hurt either. Erik then grabbed a hold of Charles’ hand, gently holding it in his own. He couldn’t help but notice how sweaty it was. The question was if it was because of the costume or if it was due to something else. Charles turned his head back, looking at him wide-eyed as Erik started to pull at him gently.

  
“Wait!” Charles burst out. Although Erik couldn’t hear the panic in his voice through the music he could clearly tell by the look on his face that he didn’t want to go. Hesitantly Erik stopped, awkwardly frozen somewhere between sitting down and standing up. Charles was looking up at him with an almost pleading expression on his face. Slowly but reluctantly Erik sat himself back down and stared at him questioningly. They were still holding hands and at least that was a good sign, Erik thought to himself. In the same moment there was a pause in between two songs blasting out from the speakers and he hurried to say something.

  
“What’s the matter? Please tell me,” Erik said and nuzzled the back of Charles’ hand with his thumb. Charles looked at him, now with a tone of carmine red on his otherwise pale cheeks.

  
“I can’t go right now. It’s… It’s embarrassing, Erik, and I’m really sorry,” Charles blurted out, eyes wide and sweat drops rolling down his forehead. Confused Erik looked at him.

  
“What’s embarrassing?” he asked, still rubbing the pad of his thumb in gentle circles on the back of Charles’ hand. Charles swallowed and licked his lip nervously.

  
“It’s only our fifth date and I’m…” he began frantically, but in the same moment the next song poured out from the speakers drowning his voice in aggressive drum and bass lines. Erik lifted his free hand in into the air a little and mouthed a “What?” that he hoped Charles could read. Apparently he could and he gazed at Erik pleadingly, saying something that Erik wasn’t at all able to hear. Again Erik had no choice but to mouth another “What?” and Charles inaudibly – but visibly - let out a frustrated sigh. He then closed his eyes for a moment seemingly trying to calm himself down. Then he pulled at Erik’s hand. And to Erik’s surprise he pulled it down under the table and placed it somewhere on the sweat drenched fabric of the onesie costume. At first Erik was completely confused - right until he realized that his hand was in Charles’ groin area and that there was an unmistakable hardness poking at the palm of his hand from behind the yellow fabric. His jaw dropped. Instantly Erik snapped his head back to look at Charles whose facial expression mimicked one of utter horror.

  
“Oh!” Erik burst out, baffled. Charles instantly cast down his glance, clearly embarrassed and deeply flustered by his own lacking ability to control his excitement. Erik couldn’t help it, but the corners of his mouth then curved up into a broad smile bordering on a sheepish grin and he instantly reached out his free hand and grabbed Charles’ chin, gently lifting up his head to meet his glance. Shy, blue eyes met his reluctantly and Erik hurried to send Charles an assuring glance and put a damper on his own excited smile. The younger man still looked like he was beyond uncomfortable in his own skin and Erik squeezed his hand before letting go of it to cup his face with both hands. Unable to say anything that he would be able to hear Erik just twisted his torso sideways and leaned forwards to rest his cool forehead against Charles’ sweaty one. His arm was wrapped around the smaller man’s shoulder and this seemed to soothe the whirlwind of emotions running through Charles right now. For some time they just sat like that with their eyes closed and their foreheads resting against each other while the thumping of the bass and the whine of guitars filled the room in waves of almost unbearable volume. But Erik was feeling better than he had in a long time. Gone in thought he inhaled Charles’ scent, a sweet mix of fresh cologne and salty sweat, and he had to admit that even though it hurt to see Charles this vulnerable it still made him oddly happy. And even proud somehow. He smiled to himself. Suddenly the music stopped once more as a song ended and Erik quickly grabbed the opportunity to speak before another track came on. Pulling back a little he looked at Charles, a small and mischievous smile lingering on his lips.

  
“Let’s go,” he said and grabbed his hand again, getting up from the booth. Instantly Charles started to tense up, but before he could say anything Erik hurried to send him a genuinely confident smile.

  
“I’ll cover you, don’t worry!” he whispered in an excited voice. For a second Charles looked baffled and insecure, but when Erik pulled at him a little harder he finally gave in and awkwardly got up. Erik’s glance scanned the room as he unfolded two corners of his draped, homemade toga and grabbed both of Charles’ hands, lifting them up along with the toga fabric. Charles looked flabbergasted but Erik merely smiled at him as he started to dance, pulling the smaller man with him into the partying crowd. As their hands were lifted up to their waists in Erik’s rather weird-looking and improvised dance moves they made their way towards the doors to the corridor, the corners of Erik’s sheet toga effectively shielding Charles’ erection protruding through his yellow onesie costume. For the first time a genuine smile made its way to Charles’ lips and he actually looked like he let out a laugh. Erik couldn’t tell, but it encouraged him to keep dancing their awkward dance through the crowd all the way to the double glass doors. Somewhere in the bar Raven was looking at them with a puzzled look on her face, but they didn’t notice. Instead they were focused on their fumbling and clumsy dance while trying to hold back a laughing fit. They finally reached the doors and pushed them open, half-dancing and half-stumbling into the corridor. The thunderous music in the bar faded and luckily every room beyond it seemed deserted at this hour, granting the two of them free access to the elevator at the end of the carpeted corridor. Even though they didn’t have to they kept dancing all the way there and Erik pressed the button. The elevator responded with a ‘ding’ and the doors opened instantly – but luckily it had no passengers. Charles let out a relieved mix between a huff and a laugh and looked at Erik in his now pretty messed up toga. Immediately he was reminded of why he managed to have a raging hard-on in public as his glance explored Erik’s barely dressed body. His sculpted thighs looked so strong and the linen sheet only just covered his butt and groin area, leaving Charles’ imagination running wild. The homemade toga then continued wrapping itself around Erik’s lean body, revealing his sides and part of his chest, his firm and broad shoulders showing off majestic lines looking like they had been expertly carved by some divine artist. The word ‘divine’ echoed in Charles’ mind and he licked his lip. Erik truly did look like a Greek god and nothing less.

  
“Shouldn’t we get going?” Erik’s voice suddenly asked and Charles snapped back to reality. They were still standing in front of the open doors to the elevator and he realized that his erection had of course grown even larger. How long had he been daydreaming? His glance darted up to meet Erik’s as he felt his cheeks burn.

  
“Umm, yes,” Charles then managed to say and hurried to step into the elevator. Erik followed him with an amused look on his face, silently placing himself next to Charles in the small, square room with its mirror walls. As the doors dinged closed Charles looked at Erik shyly.

  
“Thank you,” he said in a grateful voice. Erik chuckled a little. Charles narrowed his eyes slightly.

  
“You seem awfully chipper?” he said, trying to look serious while suppressing the urge to smile at the taller man next to him.

  
“No problem… And yes,” Erik said casually while looking straight ahead, seemingly grinning at his own reflection. He then turned his head and looked at Charles with a skew smile:

  
“ I’m just really happy about how much you like me,” Erik said mischievously and Charles couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

  
“Of course I like you!” Charles grinned. Erik exposed his teeth in a wide, shark-like grin and raised an eyebrow challengingly. Again Charles’ cheeks seem to flare up in scarlet tones and he was about to try and conjure up something clever to say when the elevator came to a hold on the fifth floor and the doors dinged open. Instinctively Charles hurried to cover his groin area as casually as he could with his hands, glance darting around to scan the hotel corridor for people. But no one was there. Next to him Erik let out a little chuckle that he was clearly trying to hold back. At the same time he put his hand on Charles’ shoulder and started to walk towards their hotel room, gently pulling him along.

  
“Let’s retire for the evening,” Erik said as he pulled out the key to the room from somewhere in his mess of a toga. Impressed Charles couldn’t help but wonder where on earth he had been keeping it. He was about to ask, but realized that he had probably kept it in his underwear. Where else? Instantly his cock stirred. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind.

  
“But… But what about the party?” Charles then stammered as Erik turned the key in the lock and swung open the door.

  
“What about it?” Erik asked. When they walked inside, Erik casually placed the key on a dresser and turned to look at Charles.

  
“Shouldn’t we go back after… After I calm down a little? I mean, people might- ” Charles rambled, but Erik interrupted him when he closed the door behind him and placed his hands on each side of his shoulders, supporting his palms on the wooden door.

  
“People might what?” Erik asked softly, sending the smaller man a skew smile. Instantly Charles’ eyes grew wide.

  
“People might… Talk,” he said lowly and nervously his tongue darted its tip out to quickly lick his lower lip. Erik just kept smiling at him.

  
“Do you mind them talking?” he asked. For a moment Charles looked a little surprised.

  
“No. No, I don’t, but I thought maybe you did,” he said, looking up at Erik with large blue eyes encircled by dark lashes. Erik chuckled.

  
“Oh, Charles… I couldn’t care less,” he smiled and then tilted his head a little, looking at Charles questioningly.

  
“What I do care about is what you feel though,” Erik then said and pulled a little at one of the ears on the Pikachu costume teasingly. Charles was looking at the ground shyly but Erik was determined to make him understand that there was really nothing to be shy about. 

  
“Do you want to go back to the party?” Erik asked and sent him a smile. For a moment Charles looked almost contemplative while he bit his lip, seemingly torn between whatever possibilities he was weighing up in his mind. He then raised his glance.

  
“I want to kiss you,” he said matter-of-factly. Erik’s jaw instantly dropped. This wasn’t the answer he had expected at all and he thought he could feel a hint of heat in his cheeks all of a sudden. But quickly he regained his cool and before he knew it his signature shark-like grin was decorating his lips. It wasn’t like they hadn’t shared a kiss before, but something in Charles’ voice sounded so needy, so wanting. This was something new. Something different. And Erik felt almost breathless as he leaned down a little, removing his hands from their resting position on the door to grab Charles’ waist carefully.

  
“Then kiss me,” Erik whispered and leaned in – but not close enough to actually touch Charles’ lips. Those red, juicy lips. He wanted Charles to take the lead, to let him set the pace. Where ever this was headed he didn’t want to be in control this time. Charles looked at him, pupils dilated and droplets of sweat slowly trickling down his forehead - and he didn’t hesitate. Almost eagerly he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Erik’s. The velvety texture of those red lips almost made Erik’s knees wobble and he was surprised by how hungry Charles seemed to be. He had wrapped his arms around Erik and gently but insisting the tip of his tongue was making its way into his mouth, exploring. He tasted sweet and Erik held him tight as he kissed him back. The taste of him somehow reminded Erik of sugary cherries and fresh salt water combined. Charles was pressing himself against him, lost in the sensation of their kiss. Through the fluffy onesie Erik could clearly feel Charles’ hardness poking at his upper thigh and he couldn’t help but feel his own need skyrocket along with his pulse. When he slid his hand down Charles’ side he tightened his grip a little and immediately Charles responded by moaning softly into his mouth. The sound of it went straight to Erik’s cock which instantly hardened a little more. With bodies pressed together Erik let his teeth graze Charles’ lip earning him another breathy moan. But suddenly Charles started to pull back a little. Erik wanted to just follow him and not let go, but reluctantly he let Charles retreat. Out of breath they looked at each other and Erik worried that he might have scared Charles somehow. Had the teeth been too much? Was he going to fast? Charles licked his lip and looked at Erik – but this time there was no shyness to be seen in his gaze. Instead there was lust. Blazing lust.

  
“I want you,” Charles merely said. Erik blinked a few times, not sure if he had heard him right. He was about to say something when the sound of the door being locked pierced the moment of silence in the room. Charles turned back from the door and looked at him with a little smile, wide-eyed and alert while he raised an eyebrow, silently waiting for Erik’s response. For a few seconds Erik didn’t know what to say.

  
“Are… Are you sure?” he then managed to stutter, still somewhat flabbergasted by Charles’ sudden bravery.

  
“Yes, I am sure,” Charles said, his voice dripping with want. Slowly he started to move a little closer to Erik. Slack jawed Erik found himself hesitating.

  
“Charles, you have to be completely sure. I don’t want you to regret anything…” he began, but Charles interrupted him.

  
“Do you want me?” he asked bluntly, stopping in front of Erik. He was looking up at him with eyes that sparkled with desire, trust and excitement. But his question was brutally honest and he was looking at Erik, urging him silently to be completely truthful. Demanding it. Blinking a few times at the absurdity of the question Erik couldn’t help but smile.  

  
“Of course I want you! I want you more than anything,” he said, revealing his teeth in a broad grin. Charles let out a happy snicker and closed the distance between them.

  
“Then get me out of this ridiculous costume,” he grinned while helplessly trying to reach the zipper in the back of its neck. Erik couldn’t help but let out a laugh.

  
“With pleasure,” he said and spun Charles around, eagerly and quickly unzipping the fluffy onesie. As it fell to the floor and pooled around his ankles Charles let out a sigh of relief. Even though the hotel room was warm you could almost see water vapor rising from his hot skin. Quickly Charles pulled off the silly hat with the big ears and tossed it to the side, revealing dark locks glued to his forehead. Sweaty and happy to be free of his costume, Charles beamed at Erik as he turned back around. Erik admired the sight of him standing there in his black briefs, an impressive bulge pressing to free itself from its damp cotton confinement.

  
“You’re beautiful,” Erik blurted out, instantly feeling the slight burn in his cheeks flare up. Charles smiled wider and edged closer to Erik, pupils blown and swallowing most of the cerulean irises. Erik could smell his cologne and a slight note of musk as he closed in and placed his hands on Erik’s narrow waist. Carefully Charles tugged a little at the toga, silently asking for permission to remove it. Erik nodded, a sly grin plastered on his face as he did. Instantly Charles pulled at the toga eagerly, unwrapping the draped mess on one of Erik’s shoulders and untying the single knot keeping it all in place. With a soft thud the linen sheet landed on the floor. Charles’ eyes widened even more and his jaw dropped. Looking almost awestruck he glared at Erik’s cock standing to attention, naked and massive and already leaking pre-cum. Charles hadn’t even known that Erik had been naked under there. Looking close to spellbound Charles slowly got down on his knees in front of Erik, gaze locked on the impressive cock in front of him. Already his mind was spiraling out of control with lust and without even registering it he was licking his lips, excited about what he was about to taste. He could see Erik’s defined abdominal muscles flex slightly with expectation and excitement and slowly Charles leaned forwards a little. When Erik felt his warm breath hit the sensitive skin on his cock he couldn’t help but try to suffocate a moan which instantly tried to make its way out of his throat. By the sound of it Charles’ glance shot up to look at him, an excited smile plastered on his face when they gained eye contact.

  
“Can I…?” he asked carefully, seemingly still not entirely sure if Erik was alright with this. The man towering above him immediately nodded, a kind and assuring smile on his lips. Charles thought he could see a slight magenta tone on his cheeks, but he wasn’t sure if it was just his imagination.

  
“Yes, please, yes…!” Erik burst out and he looked like he was just about ready to slap himself across the face for being so direct and letting Charles know just how much he wanted him. But this was just what Charles needed to hear. With renewed confidence he quickly leaned in further, but he didn’t break eye contact with Erik. Not for a second. He wanted to see what Erik would look like when he touched him. Carefully Charles then let his lips meet the leaking head of the cock, placing a gentle kiss on it. A twitch immediately ran through Erik and an almost inaudible hiss escaped him. Charles couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he was actually able to make Erik lose his cool just a little bit. The man was always so calm and everything he ever said or did always seemed to be done in a rather judicious manner. But now? His chest was heaving, his pupils blown, sweat drops were forming everyone on his skin and his muscles were flexing impatiently. And his cheeks were indeed flushed, Charles thought. Encouraged he finally let his tongue out, letting it carefully lick the underside of Erik’s throbbing cock only to swirl it around the tip provocatively. A guttural sound escaped Erik and Charles could tell that he was having a hard time keeping a just somewhat straight face. Pleased by the sight and suppressing an excited grin, Charles finally broke eye contact and concentrated on licking the massive cock in front of his face, lapping up some of the salty pre-cum. This time Erik couldn’t silence the groan making its way out of his mouth. In response Charles flicked the tip of his tongue along the slit on the head, earning himself a ragged moan. Just seconds later Charles could feel a hand placing itself on his head, tangling its long and slender fingers in his hair and gently caressing it. His heart instantly fluttered in his chest by the touch and finally he closed his hand around the shaft of Erik’s cock, gently stroking it. At the same time he kept swirling his tongue around the head, sucking on the tip once in a while in between.

  
“God, Charles…!” Erik groaned, heaving for air. Pleased by the sound of lust in his voice Charles closed his lips around his cock and hummed in excitement. Instantly Erik sucked in air through his teeth as the vibrations sent a lightning bolt of sensation through him. He fought the urge to tug at Charles’ hair, to take the lead, to set the pace. He wanted more, he wanted faster. His lust was trying to dictate what he should and shouldn’t do. But he was determined to let Charles decide how this was going to unfold. That was what he truly wanted after all and he was going to stick to it. A shudder went through him when Charles’ lips tightened around him more and the pace intensified a little, leaving Erik gasping and fighting not to give in and buck his hips. Apparently Charles picked up on it and he hummed once more, but not as loud as before. And his hand stroked him just a little bit faster and firmer, slicked up with saliva and pre-cum.

  
“Fuck,” Erik burst out, leaning his head back for a moment, trying to compose himself. It was almost as if Charles was teasing him on purpose, he thought feverishly. By now his thoughts were becoming incoherent chopped up bits and pieces flying around in a lustful whirlwind in his mind, leaving him helpless and vulnerable. And wanting. He wanted more. Whatever Charles wanted to give him, he would take. And the man’s name seemed to echo and repeat itself in his head desperately. Charles, Charles, Charles. Wonderful, sexy, beautiful Charles. Charles with the juicy, red lips and azure eyes. His Charles.  
Suddenly cold air hit his skin and Erik’s mind slammed back into reality as he realized that the hot mouth must have left his cock. He suffocated a whimper stuck somewhere in his throat and looked down. On his knees in front of him Charles smiled up at him, big eyes sparkling with something that Erik hadn’t seen before. It looked like a volatile mix between lust, happiness, some badinage and maybe a hint of… dominance? Slack jawed Erik blinked a few times as Charles slowly got to his feet. With a surprisingly confident smile he put his hands around Erik’s waist and pressed against him, making Erik’s engorged and oozing cock brush against the hard bulge in his cotton briefs.

  
“Do you want me to get back down and continue? Or do you want to go all the way?” Charles then asked bluntly, almost as if he could sense Erik’s bewilderment. Baffled Erik just glared at him for a moment, seemingly lost for words. Charles let out a small chuckle and licked his lip, tilting his head ever so slightly as he waited for Erik’s response.

  
“Umm…” Erik managed to utter while he found himself rubbing against Charles far more vigorously than he had thought he did. Charles bit his lip almost thoughtfully, dipping his hand down in his briefs. Mesmerized Erik’s glance followed his every move and he moaned when Charles’ hand rubbed against his cock from behind the cotton fabric.

  
“Yes,” Erik mumbled under his breath, completely focused on Charles’ hand. Again Charles let out an amused chuckle.

  
“Which one is it?” he asked playfully and in the same moment he pulled out his hard cock, rubbing it lightly against Erik’s. By the touch and the mere sight of Charles’ cock Erik couldn’t help but gasp and he nearly bucked his hips. Charles’ cock was glistening in the dim light in the hotel room, pre-cum slowly dripping from the head like syrup. Again Charles’ name began to repeat itself in Erik’s mind, like an LP stuck in a delightful groove in the middle of an angelic song.

  
“Erik?” Charles’ voice said and the LP seemed to come to a sudden hold. Immediately Erik’s glance darted from their cocks rubbing against each other to Charles’ eyes. Out of breath they looked at each other, eyes glazed over with want and need. A skew smile formed on Charles’ scarlet lips, lifting the corner of his mouth into a playful arch.

  
“What do you want?” he asked, voice brimming with lust. Erik swallowed.

  
“I want you,” Erik said, mind spinning and chest heaving. Charles smiled wider and slid his free hand down Erik’s ribs, gently tracing the tips of his fingers along the contours of his muscles on to the small of his back.

  
“Do you want me to…?” Charles asked and let his fingers ghost along the cleft of his ass. The hint was obvious. Instantly Erik’s breath hitched. Charles smiled. As his fingers slowly slid across his skin Erik tried to regain his composure. He wasn’t successful though and he kept shivering, unable to find any words at the moment. However his body seemed to have a language of its own – his cock was twitching and small droplets of sweat were decorating his skin like small, sparkling pearls along with sudden goose bumps. Charles picked up on it instantly. He seemed to be completely in tune with Erik somehow, noticing and deciphering every little reaction. Erik both loved and hated it, but right now all he could think of was what Charles had asked. Slowly the shorter man leaned in, placing small kisses on the side of Erik’s neck.

  
“Erik…” he whispered against the feverishly hot skin, gusts of warm air from his breath sending shivers through Erik as they hit him. His hand rubbed their cocks against each other a little firmer.

  
“Do you want me to fuck you?” Charles said under his breath, lips still peppering the side of Erik’s neck with kisses. Erik sucked in air and an almost pained sound escaped him.

  
“Yes,” he managed to say.

  
“Are you sure?” Charles whispered in between kisses, his fingertips carefully dipping into the cleft between Erik’s buttocks. Again his breath hitched and he tilted his head a little, allowing Charles to reach the even more sensitive spots on the side of his neck.

  
“Yes,” he repeated in a shaky, but slightly more confident voice. By his response Charles seemed to almost hum against his neck and they could both feel their cocks twitch in anticipation.

  
“Get on the bed,” Charles said softly, his kisses turning into small bites which left Erik lightheaded. A moan escaped Erik by the slightly demanding tone in Charles’ voice. It had been subtle, but it had definitely been there. Then Charles retreated , his lips and teeth leaving the side of Erik’s neck and his hands letting go of him. Instantly Erik felt like whimpering from the loss of physical contact and for a moment he felt almost panicky. He didn’t even remember where the bed was for a split second. His cock was throbbing painfully and the feeling of it was overriding his mind, his ability to think straight. Feeling almost intoxicated he turned his head to the side, thankfully quickly locating the bed in the unfamiliar hotel room. By the sight of the messy bed his cock hardened even more, imaginary visuals of him and Charles on top of it instantly driving him towards it. He didn’t even realize that he had actually moved before he found himself plopping down on the mattress on his stomach, eager and wanting. He had even spread his legs without thinking about it. His heart was hammering in his chest so hard that his vision blurred a little with each beat, leaving him nearly panting. Then the mattress moved as more weight was added to it. Charles. Erik sucked in another gulp of air, spreading his legs more.

  
“You’re a work of art, Erik,” Charles said from behind him as he leaned over him. He sounded almost breathless. Then a warm hand was placed on Erik’s shoulder blade, causing him to suppress a delighted gasp. He was aching to restore physical contact, to be caressed, to be wanted. He needed it. The hand then slowly travelled down his back and another hand joined, softly sliding all the way down his back and on to his buttocks. There they stopped, fingers softly kneading his flesh and exploring his skin. Carefully the fingers dipped into the cleft a little, stopping just short of his hole – only to retreat again and resume the kneading and massaging. Erik discovered that he was actually lifting up his ass a little, want filling his mind and driving him close to crazy.

  
“Easy…” Charles said, voice husky and deeper than usual. Erik wanted to let out a frustrated whine, but he didn’t. Instead he endured the teasing fingers and indulged in the sensations rolling through him like raging waves every time Charles moved. Erik’s cock was straining against the bed, trapped under him and still leaking pre-cum. He wanted to rub himself against the mattress, but he also wanted to last. For Charles. And for himself too. But the want was driving him mad.

  
“Please, Charles,” he moaned into the pillow, feeling helpless. Again Charles hummed ever so slightly. Erik couldn’t tell what it meant. But relief and another surge of need washed through him when the fingers dug themselves into his flesh firmly and slowly spread his ass cheeks. Erik thought he could hear Charles’ breathing getting faster and a little ragged. But he wasn’t sure. Then he felt one of the fingers sliding across his skin and starting to circle his hole and he let out a throaty gasp into the pillow. There was another hum from Charles and one of his hands suddenly moved away while the other kept massaging his entrance.  Erik could hear some rummaging about somewhere and he thought he heard a click. But he didn’t think more of it, he could only feel Charles’ fingers against his already puffy and wanting hole. It was all there was. Him and Charles and lust and love were the only things that existed. He pressed himself against Charles’ fingers with a small pant, desperately wanting more. But then the fingers retreated. And the hands were removed. Erik snapped his head up and to the side, uncertain of what was going on.    

  
“Don’t worry, love,” Charles said softly as he met his gaze. Instantly Erik’s eyes darted down to his hands which were holding a little tube. It must have been the sound of its lid popping open that Erik had heard moments ago.

  
“Lube,” Charles then said matter-of-factly as he squirted some of it into his hand. Relief washed through Erik and Charles smiled at him as he saw his startled expression soften. Then Erik let himself plop back down on the pillow, anxiously waiting for Charles to touch him again. And he didn’t have to wait long. He held back a gasp when Charles’ hands grabbed a hold of him again, lubed up thumbs sliding in between his buttocks and slowly massaging him. He shivered. Then more fingers started to massage him and he couldn’t help but press himself against them. A hum. Ragged breathing. Slick noises. Then a finger pressed a little harder against his hole and without any resistance it slid inside, sending a wave of pleasure rippling through Erik. He instantly let out a moan, breath hitching and fingers gripping the one sheet left on the bed. He even thought he heard Charles let out a small pant.

  
“Oh god…” Erik moaned into the pillow. Another finger followed almost as easily as the other, stretching and preparing his hole by slowly scissoring him open. Erik’s hands were clenching the sheet as he buried his face in the pillow, gone in ecstasy while trembling in anticipation. The fingers in his ass kept working and probing and stretching him while his cock was twitching and throbbing painfully under him. He screwed his eyes shut.

  
“Charles…!” he pleaded, pressing himself harder against the fingers. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and he let out a hoarse groan when another finger entered him.

  
“What, love?” Charles asked, slowly working his fingers around inside him, making him squirm.

  
“Please!?” Erik whined, heaving for air. Another finger entered him. He didn’t know how many were inside him by now, he had lost count. All that he knew was that he wanted more. He wanted Charles. There was another hum.

  
“Please what?” Charles asked, his voice laced with lust and dominance. Erik’s knuckles turned white as he clenched the sheet even tighter, desperately trying to push back against the fingers to get them to go deeper.   

  
“Please fuck me!” Erik begged. He almost shouted, he realized – but he didn’t care. He felt a little dizzy and a burning lust was pooling in his gut, making him buck his hips slightly and finally he ended up rubbing himself against the mattress. It immediately sent a shiver through him and he let out a gasp when his cock throbbed viciously as a result. In the same moment the fingers inside him were suddenly removed, leaving his hole painfully empty. He was about to protest when a hand smacked his ass cheek, giving off a loud sound. A small yelp escaped him.

  
“Don’t,” Charles’ voice commanded. Instantly Erik felt himself shudder and the lust in his gut doubled in intensity, leaving his loins feeling like they were on fire. He didn’t quite know why his cock stiffened even more by Charles suddenly being strict with him. It wasn’t really the words. Or the slap. It was their combined effect. In a haze Erik realized that it was the dominance. He was being dominated. And he liked it. He found himself moaning helplessly into the pillow, lying completely still.

  
“That’s better…” Charles said and finally his fingers grabbed Erik’s ass again, gently caressing the spot which had just been struck. The pink skin trembled under his touch and firmly he grabbed a hold of Erik’s hips.

  
“Turn around,” Charles said softly. Even though his voice was as smooth as silk there was no doubt that it was an order. Or at least it felt like it. And Erik’s cock throbbed in response. Quickly he followed the pull on his hips and turned around, finally facing Charles. His breath seemed to get stuck in his throat when they locked in eye contact. Charles cheeks were flushed a deep red, but even though it might suggest it, there was nothing shy about the look on his face or the expression in his eyes. Lust and possessiveness was painted on his face as a sly and confident grin decorated his lips.

  
“Do you want this?” he asked and grabbed a hold of himself, stroking his hard cock in his lubed up hand. Instantly Erik’s glance darted down to look and his eyes widened slightly. His heart did a somersault in his chest and he nodded.

  
“Yes. Yes, I want it, please,” he blurted out, lifting his ass up ever so slightly without even knowing it. Charles smiled wider.

  
“Then spread your legs,” Charles said. Without hesitation Erik quickly parted and lifted his legs as wide as they could go, edging himself closer to Charles. The sound of his hammering heart was almost deafening and it drowned out pretty much every noise in the room at the moment, leaving him oblivious to the fact that he was panting rather loudly. The sight of Charles positioning himself between his legs made his cock twitch. God, how beautiful he was. Erik’s glance studied Charles’ milky white skin adorned with scattered freckles, watched as his muscles moved under the smooth surface and how his chest with the scarce hair growth was heaving in excitement. His skin glistened in a silvery sheet of sweat as he looked down at Erik, eyes sparkling with an almost fluorescent blue. Erik let out a small gasp when Charles closed one of his hands around his ankle for support, the mattress moving and its springs quirking slightly under the shifting weight. The anticipation was killing him and he ached so much for Charles to be inside of him that he wanted to just press himself against him, forcing him inside. But he ground his teeth and convinced himself to wait. To wait just a little longer. His jaw muscles were clenching only to unclench and his hands were still desperately hugging handfuls of the white linen sheet. Then suddenly he could feel something warm and slick starting to slowly press against him. A small whimper escaped Erik even though he tried to stifle it. As a result the pressure against his hole instantly decreased and Erik let out a groan of frustration.

  
“Please, Charles, keep going,” he panted, looking up at him pleadingly. Obviously Charles had thought that maybe his whimpering had been a sign of discomfort and so he had stopped. The fact that he didn’t want to hurt him shone through in everything that he did and Erik’s heart fluttered in his chest by the thought of it. The smile returned to Charles’ face and the grip on Erik’s ankle tightened a little as he leaned down over him. The pressure against his hole returned and Erik had to focus hard not to cry out when he could feel it steadily increasing. He fought not to press himself against the hard cock slowly stretching him, fought so hard that he trembled visibly. Biting his lower lip he managed to just lie there and let Charles completely take over. And god, it felt good.

  
“Yes, yes, yes,” Erik could hear himself saying over and over again as the thick cock pressed against him harder, sending waves of almost unbearable ecstasy through him and making him arch his back. Then the head finally slipped inside of him, releasing a delightful mix of arousal and pain at the same time. This time Erik couldn’t hold back a loud groan. Apparently Charles liked him making noises, because every time he did so Erik was certain that he could hear his breath hitching and feel his movements become more insisting. And this time was no different. Erik closed his eyes and bared his teeth in a breathy moan when Charles pressed against him more, slowly sliding his cock further inside and burying himself in him completely. Now it was Charles who let out a moan and the delicate yet raw sound of it sent shudders through Erik. Feeling himself stretched and filled to the limit Erik reached down and grabbed a hold of himself, squeezing to desperately try and ward off the climax approaching way too fast. But instantly he could feel Charles’ hand on his own, gently but firmly pushing it away. A little confused Erik opened his eyes to meet Charles’ gaze. The look on his face let Erik know that he wasn’t the only one who was close. Flushed and feverishly warm Charles was looking at him as he pulled back a little only to push back into him, leaving Erik shuddering and groaning helplessly. Panting Charles started to thrust a little harder, his cock sliding effortlessly in and out of Erik’s slick and craving hole in a steady rhythm. Erik’s cock twitched in response.

  
“Come for me,” Charles then said from somewhere deep down in his throat. The fire in Erik’s loins instantly flared up mercilessly, leaving him whimpering in a mix between agony and ecstasy. Unable to speak he screwed his eyes shut when Charles picked up the pace, fucking him ruthlessly. The sound of skin hitting skin was raw and loud and delicious and Erik’s mind was spinning out of control.

  
“Look at me,” Charles ordered and Erik’s eyes instantly shot open, his gaze settling on Charles. His dark locks were glued to his sweaty forehead and his lips seemed to somehow be even more red than usual. Even his eyes seemed bluer and his milky skin was flushed a vibrant pink color. He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Erik nodded helplessly and let out a grunt when Charles closed his hand around his viciously aching and throbbing cock. Slowly he started to stroke it, a lubed thumb circling the slit. The sensation of being fucked and stroked at the same time sparked a mind numbing explosion of bliss and Erik let out a hoarse cry when he reached the point of no return. In between his legs and leaning over him Charles was thrusting faster, his movements become more erratic. Locked in eye contact they were both panting as the springs in the mattress screeched along with each thrust. Charles’ grip on his ankle was bordering on painful, but Erik welcomed it. He welcomed anything that Charles was willing to give him. Anything. Then suddenly his mind seemed to disappear for a split second when the searing fire in his loins finally erupted - and he bucked his hips hard, taking Charles in even deeper. A pulse of intense pleasure rippled through him like electric currents, leaving his body spasming and twitching. And he came. Stars lit up his field of vision, covering Charles in an almost angelic, white light. A loud roar escaped Erik and he thought that he was going to pass out – but he kept looking at Charles as instructed, utterly helpless and completely lost in his orgasm. A hard jet of cum shot from his cock and into Charles’ hand only to drip onto his stomach in thick, sticky drops. This seemed to push Charles over the edge and he let out a groan as he buried himself balls deep in Erik, his body cramping. Involuntarily he bucked his hips when the orgasm rolled through him and an almost agonized cry escaped him. Trembling as every single muscle in his body flexed and strained he kept looking at Erik, pupils completely blown and mouth slightly open. In that moment he was utterly vulnerable – and he was letting Erik see it. He was giving himself to him completely. Still not recovered from his own climax Erik’s breath hitched and he could feel his ass hugging Charles’ cock tight, squeezing every last bit of cum out of him hungrily. Charles let out something close to a yelp and then bucked his hips once more, sending a wave of delightful soreness through Erik. Then Charles shuddered violently as his mind returned somewhat from the orgasmic euphoria. Slowly his muscles began to relax and he took a deep breath. Erik shivered a little and heaving for air they just looked at each other for a while, still unable to speak while their cocks slowly went flaccid. Erik could feel cum seeping out of him while Charles was shrinking, leaving his hole sore and throbbing. Covered in sweat Charles then sent Erik an elated grin and finally collapsed on top of him, resting his head on his chest. Erik instantly wrapped his arms around him, completely worn out and completely satisfied. A content, little hum escaped Charles while he listened to the rhythm of Erik’s heart and felt how his chest was still heaving a little rapidly. He circled his fingertips around one of Erik’s nipples, a tired smile on his lips. Erik exhaled deeply.

  
“That was…” he said but trailed off. In his post-orgasmic haze he couldn’t even find a word to describe it.

  
“Yes, it was,” Charles giggled softly. A wide smile decorated his lips and carefully he moved to the side a little, taking his weight off of Erik. He then propped himself on his elbow to look at him. Erik turned his head towards him and gently brushed a lock of wet, dark hair away from his face. He couldn’t help but notice how his azure eyes shone. And how his cheeks were still flushed. And his lips were as juicy as ever. Those beautiful, red lips. Carefully he lifted his head a little and placed a soft kiss on them. 

  
“I love you,” he said under his breath. The lips curved into an even more beautiful smile.  

  
“I love you too, Erik,” Charles said and kissed him back. There was a new kind of honesty to his voice that Erik hadn’t heard before. His heart seemed to do a double beat in his chest and he felt a sense of pride wash through him. Exhausted Charles rested his head on Erik’s shoulder. For a moment they just lay there, breathing in sync and recovering from the physical effort. 

  
“Erik?” Charles then said in a tired voice.

  
“Mmm?” Erik mumbled, trying to fight the sleepiness trying to creep up on him.

  
“Where did you hide the key?” Charles then asked.

  
“Huh?” Erik said, frowning slightly.

  
“The key to our room. Where did you hide it if you weren’t wearing any underwear?” Charles asked. He sounded truly curious, Erik thought, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

  
“You think too much,” he said, nuzzling the nape of Charles’ neck in lazy circles with his fingertips.

  
“Maybe my toga has invisible pockets,” he added with a grin. A discontent huff came from Charles.

  
“I’m going to frisk you next time, you know,” he then said, placing a small kiss on Erik’s shoulder.

  
“Yeah?” Erik asked in a teasing tone of voice.

  
“Yes,” Charles said matter-of-factly.

  
“I’ll look forward to that,” Erik said and Charles let out a chuckle. Exhaling deeply they lay there, basically wrapped in each other on top of the messy bed. Time seemed to stand still. But in a good way. Sleepy and satisfied Erik could feel Charles’ breathing evening out and he knew that he would fall asleep soon. A little smile formed on his lips.   

  
“You planned on this, didn’t you?” he said softly. Instantly he could feel Charles tense up ever so slightly and he held back a grin.

  
“No…?” Charles said in an overly innocent voice.

  
“Then why did you have lube?” Erik asked and placed a kiss on the top of Charles’ head. His question was followed by a moment of deep silence. Apparently Charles was either thinking hard or pretending to have fallen asleep. Erik couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Then Charles exhaled deeply.   

  
“I plead the Fifth,” he giggled sleepily and hugged Erik tighter.                       

                  

       


End file.
